


Mozzarella Sticks and Shame

by nessapyrope12



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Other, this one was also a bit of a shitpost i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessapyrope12/pseuds/nessapyrope12
Summary: An experiment, and later regret





	Mozzarella Sticks and Shame

**Author's Note:**

> So a long ass time ago I got the idea for this from a NYT article about whether the endless mozzarella sticks were in fact, endless. 
> 
> So I wrote this.

 

t started off simple. Combeferre, Bahorel, and Grantaire were all enjoying a nice cup of coffee at the Musain when Bahorel mentioned a news article he and Grantaire read in a respectable news site. “And she did it” Bahorel exclaimed “ she stayed there til one in the morning finding out if the endless appetizers at TGI Friday’s are actually endless.” 

“That’s really neat” Combeferre said, sipping at his latte interestedly “but I don’t see what that has to do with me.” Both Grantaire and Bahorel shared a glance, and gave him the most wicked smile that instantly gave Combeferre dread. 

“We bet one hundred bucks each if you can recreate it. Go and see if the endless appetizers are actually endless.” 

Combeferre nearly choked. “What makes you think I’d do it? I’m not motivated by money, you bastards.” 

“Of course not” Grantaire said smoothly, but a wicked gleam came into his eyes “but you’re curious, for starters.” Combeferre didn’t deny that, so he relented. “Alright. I’ll take that bet.” Grantaire and Bahorel gave each other a high five, and the three of them sped off to class. 

Later, as Combeferre got out, and drove to the local TGI Friday’s, he reflected on why he was doing this. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but he had his left arm on satisfaction bringing it back. 

8:00 p.m

He got into the restaurant, and was led to a table that had Bose speakers shoveling out bubblegum pop (which he didn’t mind, but hearing Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Call Me Maybe” over the course of his journey may be worse than the most wicked torture he could come up with). 

“What would you like to order?” asked the bored waitress, snapping her gum carelessly. 

“The endless appetizer, please.” 

“There’s several. The mozzarella sticks, the--” 

“Mozzarella sticks are fine” he said quickly. The girl scribbled it down and sped off to get him his drink and the first plate. 

8:30 p.m 

The first plate of mozzarella sticks came, and he sent a snapchat to Courf of the plate of fried cheese with the caption of “ _ For science!”  _ He then took a bite into the stick, and was caught totally unaware that the stick would have the temperature of molten lead. Combeferre nearly spat it back out, but swallowed it, and gave a grimace in pain. “ _ SHIT IT’S HOT”  _ was his next snap. 

9:45 p.m 

A small child wandered off from his parents and came to rest at Combeferre’s table and gave him wide eyes. The fourth plate of sticks were left half eaten and devoid of its breading, and he sent a snap to Courfeyrac of the small child with the caption “small child is more welcome than the cheese tbh” 

11:15 p.m

Eight plates of the mozzarella sticks in, and Combeferre was questioning whether God exists, and if he did, why would He allow humanity to create a godforsaken concept like endless mozzarella sticks. He had to keep going, though. For science, he tried to tell himself halfheartedly, for science. 

12:00 a.m

“Hey guys, have you heard from Combeferre recently?” Courfeyrac asked Enjolras, Grantaire, and Bahorel, who were all watching a movie they needed for their polisci class. Enjolras shook his head. “He’s been gone for a while and I haven’t had any snaps or replies” Courfeyrac said “I’m beginning to get a little worried.” 

Grantaire waved his hand. “I’m sure he’s fine, Courf. He’s probably on his way back right now. Thirty minutes later, Courfeyrac got a snap from his boyfriend. It was an eight second video of the plate of mozzarella sticks, and Ferre’s resigned and slightly disgusted face with the caption:  _ I regret this decision. _

8:30 a.m 

While everyone was getting ready for another day of class, in came Combeferre, smelling like cheap beer, cheese, regret, and he wore a haggard expression, as if he fought several ninjas on the way back. 

He approached Grantaire and Bahorel, and shoved a receipt at them forcefully. 

“Pay up” was all he said, and walked off to presumably wash his soul. 

Enjolras had never laughed harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: tricksterkidwrites   
> Instagram: tricksterkidwrites   
> Twitter: @nicolalonde


End file.
